While the method and apparatus of the present invention are primarily concerned with the packaging of coffee filters, say the conventional dished or cup shaped paper filters for coffee makers, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the instant invention is capable of many varied applications, as in the packaging or other processing of various radially expansile articles, all of which applications are intended to be comprehended herein.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. DATE PATENTEE ______________________________________ 4,098,177 July 4, 1978 Olney et al. 4,094,234 June 13, 1978 Olney et al. 3,962,845 June 15, 1976 Mojden et al. ______________________________________
The prior patents to Olney et al. are concerned with the manufacture of coffee filters, illustrating a type of machine to which applicant's instant invention is applicable. The patent to Mojden illustrates automatic bagging of stacked can ends, but is not pertinent to applicant's instant invention utilizing the resiliently expansile nature of the product being processed.